Ashley Langford-Wilson
"He died a hero's death." "There's no such thing." - Ashley Wilson to Kat Langford , c.2084 Dr. Ashley Wilson is an elf who serves aboard the UFEC Tombstone. She fills the role of Chief Medical Officer and holds the rank of Lieutenant Commander. Biography Born some time in 2054, Ashley never knew her parents and was raised in an orphanage in Washington DC. Whether this is the city of her birth or not, Ashley is unaware, and she also is unsure of when her actual birthday is. From a young age, she had a fascination with the medical field and proved to be an impressively logical individual, achieving the grades to apply for a medical degree. However, racial prejudices meant that Ashley was never accepted into any school. Refusing to be kept back by this, Ashley enrolled in the UCAS military as a combat medic in order to complete her training and eventually become a doctor. She served in Columbia under Brian West, joining the Tombstone squad and acting as their medic. After the arrival of Kat Langford in 2075, Ashley strikes a bond with the young girl and the two become best friends quickly. This relationship has proven to be a developing point for Ash as a person, and the two prove time and time again how much they need one another. When the Tombstone squad take to space in 2077, Ashley continues to serve as the only medical officer on board. In 2078, she was joined by combat medic Eugene Roe, a Cajun man who previously served with Frostbite. Their professional relationship quickly developed into a romantic one, though the two were never very open with their feelings for one another, both being quite private individuals. Ashley is an accepting person, though the only time she has shown to display great disagreement is in the case of Kat's empathic healing capabilities. Ashley, as a doctor, despises the skill and makes Kat aware of her displeasure when she realises Kat offered to empathically heal Doc's lung cancer. When Doc dies on Tempus, sacrificing himself for the crew, Ashley is notably saddened. She leaves the Tombstone almost immediately after docking, and only stays around long enough to visit Doc's mother before disappearing for a few months. However, after a while, she visits Kat, and it seems her grief has somewhat surpassed by this point. Lieutenant Wilson has now returned to the UFEC Tombstone, serving once more as Chief Medical Officer, flanked by a new crew of nurses, and Doctor Lynwood Barrick. She is currently married to Captain Langford, and lives in the Captain's quarters, keeping her own living quarters free. Ashley is regarded as the creator of the cure for a particular strain of the HMHVV, and is promoted to the rank of Lieutenant-Commander because of this. For the next tour, Ashley will be staying on Earth with Kat, in order to support her wife through her pregnancy. Skills Ashley shows an unflinching capability when it comes to treating people medically. Though a naturally cheerful person, Ash has no problem switching into a calculated, strict persona when people are hurt. The elf becomes completely detached from her personal relationship with someone, and her patient. Sometimes, she doesn't even quite realise who it is on the operation table until much later. As a physician, she is excellent, and has been known to act as the Tombstone's makeshift psychologist, holding weekly sessions with the crew where she can assess their psychological status. As a marine, Ashley is trained with assault rifles, and maintains the same level of fitness required of a soldier. Notes Ashley has difficulty forming relationships with people, due to the nature of her work. She feels it is best to distance herself from the majority of the crew, to make treating them easier. However, when she does let herself get close to people, she is a loyal friend. Ashley is a fan of country music, and enjoys when Kat plays guitar for her. As a medical professional, Ashley is a fan of the AMFL, primarily for the injury and physiotherapy aspect. While she does not support any particular team, she has a soft spot for the Arizona Aztecs. Originally, Ashley joined the military to obtain her medical license, and see the world. She has a keen passion for travelling. Ashley particularly wants to visit Paris, and Kat will often programme the MTE to display the area within Île Saint-Louis whenever they go to spend time together there. Ashley married Kat in December 2084. Ashley and Kat share an adopted daughter, a four-year old elf called 'Cee'. Her favourite food is lasagne. Category:Tombstone Crew